Sucky
Sucky es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends: Williamz1992 edition. Biografía del Personaje Sucky es un elefante macho de nacionalidad sudamericana (revelado en Truth or S******)color morado con una gorra roja con una "S" en ella (una gorra similar a la de Mario), es un chico muy alegre, optimista, y al parecer, padece de nerviosismo, particularmente juega con los personajes que son niños, el es muy buen amigo de Pointy como se ve en casi todos los episodios de la serie y su nombre proviene de su costumbre de chupar cosas frecuentemente (en este caso, la palabra Sucky se traduce en español como Chupón (Para mas información sobre esta palabra, ve la sección de curiosidades). Él es alergico a los narcisos como se ve en The last garden on the universe pero en My girlfriend Franky, Franky le regala un narciso y no le pasa nada. También está enamorado de Franky por lo general, suelen aparecer juntos en un gran numero de episodios teniendo varias experiencias románticas. A él le gusta ver peliculas de monstruos como se vió en The sea's the limit, le gustan los videojuegos, generalmente los de plataformas, tratar de proteger el medio ambiente como se ve en Giggles vs. Global Warming y tambien, demuestra ser religioso, ya que en These are my cookies estaba rezando junto a su familia. Sus muertes implican generalmente ser arrollado, ser decapitado, ser empalado, la cabeza, su trompa o su piel. Una de sus heridas más terribles fue en A hard school act to rehearse it donde su piel entera es arrancada y luego le cayo liquidos citricos en las heridas. A pesar de esto, él no muere en el episodio antes mencionado pero, entra en estado de coma. También es considerado un damiselo en peligro. Cuando está en problemas, Powerpuff usualmente llega al rescate, pero lo lastima o lo mata durante el proceso. Pero en ocasiones, él puede actuar como un heroe, como en My Hero, The Elephant Boy, donde trata de salvar a Franky de las garras de su Archienemigo, Slasher. A pesar de que él muere muchas veces, él sobrevive en (los episodios vendrán pronto). Episodios de Sucky Roles como protagonista TBA Roles como secundario TBA Roles de Aparición TBA Ocupaciones TBA Curiosidades *Su nombre también se traduce en español como Apestoso pero, como el personaje chupa cosas frecuentemente se llama Chupón en ingles, pero la palalabra Chupón tambien se dice en ingles Pacifier que significa Pacificador. Tambien se le dice Chupón a los chupetes de bebé, que se traduce al ingles como Baby Pacifier. *Él es uno de los muchísimos personajes que murieron en sus episodios debut. *A veces puede ser travieso y malcriado, como se ve en Swimmin' Impossible y From A to Museum *Cuando se saca su gorra, se ve que tiene un cabello rubio extremadamente largo, como se vio en Let Your Elephant Down. *Hay muchas veces en donde Sucky se saca su gorra y se ve que es calvo. *La primera vez (y única hasta ahora) que juega un papel antagónico está en Follow the Cyber-Rules, Please! donde comete delitos de plagio a las creaciones de los demás usuarios. *Su herida en A hard school act to rehearse it es probablemente, su herida mas torturadora. *Su ratio de supervivencia es de 30%. Categoría:Happy Tree Friends: Williamz1992 edition Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Morados Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Elefantes Categoría:Mamiferos